In the construction of a household refrigerator, it is often desirable to provide a partition within the refrigerator for separating the refrigerator into first and second compartments such as a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment, for example. It is further desirable to have the partition constructed in such a manner that there be a mullion across the front of the partition and secured to the cabinet outer case to afford a pleasing appearance. The freezer and fresh food compartments are in many cases closed by separate access doors which are hingedly attached to the cabinet outer case. To accomplish hingedly attaching the doors to the cabinet, there is a hinge pin assembly that must be secured to the cabinet in a manner that will provide sufficient strength to carry the doors and provide reliable operation of opening and closing the doors over a long period of time.
By my invention there is provided a support arrangement in the construction of a household refrigerator having hinged doors wherein the mullion is secured to the cabinet case and the hinge pin assembly is secured to the cabinet case by utilizing a cross piece support member that together with fastener elements provides a unitary structure.